Holiday Pirates and Penguin Party!
by Captain Cynthia
Summary: Join our favorite characters, OCs and authors in a spectacular party you'll never forget! Send in dares, song suggestions, OCs, or just plain feedback! Batteries not included. But reviewers get virtual cookies! I changed the name since it's not Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

CC: hi! As you may know, (or not know) I'm Captain Cynthia, otherwise known as CC! I have decided on making an extra special PotC/PoM Halloween crossover, the (probably) first one EVER! there will be games, laughing, music, OCs, co-host authors, and lots and lots of DYNAMITE! *explosions in the distance* well here come the characters! *poofs up PotC an PoM characters and OCs*

Jack Sparrow: *appears* where the bloody hell am I?

Kowalski: *appears*

Skipper: *appears* what the deuce? Kowalski, analysis!

Kowalski: we appear to be in a crossover fanfiction, skipper.

Skipper: *groans* not AGAIN!

Davy Jones: (otherwise known as DJ lolz) hey I'm alive!

CC: yup! You're one of my FAVORITE characters, and besides I hate Will. SPARRABETH FOREVER!

Elizabeth and jack: ?

CC: introducing...an author who has accepted my invitation to come here...CRAZYONE256!

Co-I AM CRAZYONE256! But you may call me Co for short. ^_^

CC: very nice...now here comes TheWazzupPeople! My BFF!

*fireworks and explosions*

announcer- ladies and gentlemen, what you've all been waiting for... TheWazzupPeople!

*clapping comes out of thin air*

Wp- *comes out of a big leaf* thank you! Thank you...! *bows*

Cc- wow... Big entrance much?

Wp- I like to enter with style ^_^

CC- so I've noticed...

Skipper-oh not her too...

Private-I like her! She gives me winkies! :)

DJ-well what now?

Jack-*tries to sneak away*

Wp-OH NO YOU DONT! *snatches him back*

CC-if you have a dare, challenge, song idea, or even an OC, PM me! LET THE FUN BEGIN! *lights smoke bomb and everything disappears, leaving a neon sign saying "Review! Review!"*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now up! Enjoy the epicness!**

**Disclaimer: I almost got PoM, but it slipped away. PotC is protected too much for me to even TRY to steal it...so no I don't own PotC or PoM! :(**

CC: *singing* Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

Everyone:*clap and cheer*

CC: *bows* Thank you, thank you! Good intro huh? Anyway, Jack, DJ, and Skipper will fight with balloon swords! (thank you musicluver99.8!) *gives them ballon swords*

Jack: i feel ridiculous...

DJ and Skipper: same here...

CC: 1! 2! 3! FIGHT!

Skippy, DJ, and Jack: *fight with balloon swords*

30 minutes later...

Jack: *smiles triumphantly*

Skipper: *on the ground, glaring at Jack*

DJ: *sweating and panting*

CC: okay...well Jack and DJ had an unfair advantage over Skipper, since he's samller, so Skipper gets some fish! *gives skipper fish* and now I will make Davy Jones sing and play on the organ! (thank you hardrocker21 for the song idea!)

DJ: what song?

CC: "Don't fear the reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult...

DJ: okay...*goes to organ and plays and sings* All our times have come

Here but now they're gone

Seasons don't fear the reaper

Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper

Baby I'm your man...

Valentine is done

Here but now they're gone

Romeo and Juliet

Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness

Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper

Baby I'm your man...

Love of two is one

Here but now they're gone

Came the last night of sadness

And it was clear she couldn't go on

Then the door was open and the wind appeared

The candles blew then disappeared

The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid

Come on baby...and she had no fear

And she ran to him...then they started to fly

They looked backward and said goodby...she had become like they are

She had taken his hand...she had become like they are

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper

Everyone: *claps and cheers* GOOD JOB DJ!

DJ: *smiles* thank you!

CC: Skipper...

Skipper: yeah?

CC and WP: PRANK CALL TIME! (thank you crazyone256!)

Skipper: ugh...come on...

CC: you have to do it...or else...*shines face up from below with iPod* muahahaha...

Skipper:fine...*gets out phone and dials Blowholes number*

Blowy: Hello, this is Evil Dolphin Enterprises, how may I help you?

Skipper: Is your fridge running?

Blowy: why do you sound so familiar? yes it is running...

Skipper: then you better go catch it! *hangs up quickly* I hope I won't have to do that again...

CC: Hey WP? Will you please sing "Party Rock Anthem" with me? (thank you Asmith137!)

Wp: what kind of question is that? CRANK THE MUSIC UP, DJ! *takes a microphone that was just laying around*

Davy Jones: are you talking to me?

Wp: no the other DJ! the cool one!

Davy Jones: hey I'm cool!

Wp: meh... -_-

Davy jones-:*pout*

Wp and CC: DJ CRANK IT UP! *sing* Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

We just wanna see ya shake that

In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock

Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block

Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll

Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe

Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano

I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo

We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'

On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time

Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

[ From: . ]

We just wanna see ya shake that

Everyday I'm shufflin'

Shufflin', shufflin'

Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash

We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad

One more shot for us, another round

Please fill up my cup, don't mess around

We just wanna see you shake it now

Now you wanna be, you're naked now

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound

Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Get up, get up, get up, get up

Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound

Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

Party rock is in the house tonight

(Put your hands up)

Everybody just have a good time

(Put your hands up)

And we gonna make you lose your mind

(Put your hands up)

Everybody just have a good, good, good time

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'

Everybody: *cheers* WE LOVE YOU CC AND ALEX!

CC: thank you, thank-

Alex: *pushes CC away* THANK YOU PEOPLEZ! I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK! :D

CC: anyway...hope you enjoyed this chapter! Byeeeeeeeeee! *everything disappers except for the same "Review! Review!" neon sign from before*


End file.
